Something Strange
by SebastianStalker
Summary: This is about two sisters, twins, one can tell when people are not human and see ghosts and Death Gods, her brother is now contracted to Ciel Phantomhive. So... yea, I suck at summary's, just read it! I'm still a bit new at making fan fictions so patience please... OK, I'll shut up now...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm still new do writing fan fictions, so feel free to criticize me in a nice way... also I of course do not own Black Butler or any of its characters...**

* * *

I look up at the large oak doors, they intimidate me slightly, I then look at my twin sister, we are here to visit our brother, "Emma, are you OK?" I ask her. She has porcelain-like skin, red lips, and dark brown hair. A single tear runs down her cheek pale, she looks startled, like she forgot that I'm here... "What? Oh... yes..." She says, our mother recently died, my brother and sister saw it happen, it happened in this house so this must be hard coming back here. After her death, our brother sent us both away, our father died a year earlier, our mother was ill and our brother was taking care of her. He is our guardian now so what he says goes. Our parents were murdered, by who is unknown. "Ready?" I ask her hesitantly. She nods. I knock on the door, it opens almost instantly by a man in a black suit, he smiles at us, but the smile is fake, I can tell... he sets off a bad vibe... like... I don't know, just like he's... an offspring of something... I don't know... he has brown almost red eyes, raven black hair, and porcelain skin. "You must be Miss Aler, and Emma..." he says.

"Yes sir..." I say looking up at him, _What's off about him?! Arg this is driving me insane! _I think.

"Right this way, may I take your bags?" he asks. I hand him mine, Emma dose to. "I shall bring you to your rooms, your brother wishes to speak with you both once you get comfortable."

"OK..." I say, _What is wrong with me?! I can usually say what I feel, from ghosts to Death Gods! Why can't I tell what this man is?! _

He stops in-front of a room after going up an unbelievably long staircase... "This is your room Miss Aler, please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything..." I nod at him and go into the room, he sets my bag down and leaves with Emma in tow, I close the door.

"What did I sense off of him?!" I question out loud. "Is he a powerful Death God or something?!" I moan as I crash onto the overly comfortable bed... "I should probably unpack... nah, I'm to lazy..." I say. I hear a knock on the closed-door, "Come in!" I yell. The door opens to revile a young-looking boy in a butlers uniform with an eye-patch, I sit up from my laying position, he has a bright pink eye and porcelain skin, his hair is silver or grey, I can't tell. Then suddenly, something in my mind snaps... "There demons..." I whisper without meaning, his eye turns a deep dangerous shade of red, I cover my mouth, "Oops..." I say.

"I think that your mistaken Miss..." he says, trying to play it cool...

_Nope, I was right... his eye just turned to a slit... _"Umm... no, I don't think-so..." I mumble. _Aler, shut up... do you _want _to die?! _

The boy smirks, "And how do you know?" he sounds... amused?

"Heh... umm... I can sense things... ghosts, Death Gods, just the paranormal..." I say looking down avoiding his eye, and him.

"Your brother would like to see you right-away Miss..." he says.

"OK... umm... whats your name?" I ask getting up.

"Please forgive me, it's Ciel." he says, I step out of the room with him and he leads me to my brother's office. "And," he turns to me, his eye is blood-red, "If you tell anyone our species, Sebastian just may have-to kill you... understand?"

_Well that's sudden... _"I wasn't planning on it, and I don't think that my brother would like him to kill his little sister..."

He smirks, "Yes, I suppose so..." then knocks on the door.

"Yes?" I hear my brother's voice. Ciel opens the door, my brother is almost alone, Sebastian is behind him and I get the creepy feeling that Sebastian heard every word that was spoken in the hall...

My brother's face breaks into a smile when he see's me, "Aler! How has my baby sister been?" he asks standing and embracing me.

"Breathing... issue!" I gasp out.

"Sorry..." he says letting go. "I missed you!" he says smiling down at me. My brother's name is John and is about as tall at Sebastian, he has dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and very pale. He waves Ciel out, Ciel bows deeply and leaves, Sebastian stays. "Sit! How have you been?" he asks as I sit on a couch, he sits across from me in a comfortable looking chair.

"I've been good... how have you been?" I ask looking at Sebastian behind him, he smirks knowingly at me.

"I've been good!" he lies.

"Good enough to make a contract with a demon?!" I demand. He goes pale.

"So... you know..." he mutters.

"Yes I know! It may have taken me a few minuets and to look at Ciel, but I know!" Sebastian looks amused.

John sighs deeply and rubs his temples, a habit he got into when younger when stressed. "You wouldn't understand Aler... I'm sorry, but you wouldn't understand..."

"I don't think so either, I don't think I would understand it even if you tried to explain your reasoning to selling your soul to a _demon!" _I don't notice this but while yelling at him, I start to cry, then sob uncontrollably into my hands. "I just don't want to lose you like I did with mother and father!" I sob out. I probably look pathetic now, but I can't bring myself to care.

"And you wont, when I do leave, our parents will be avenged..."

"Do you think I care about _that?!" _I lash out. "John, there _dead, _they don't care, the dead don't care, all they want is peace." I say looking up at him.

"I know, but what about the living? Won't it feel good to know that the people who did this are dead?"

"John, you'll be _dead, _you won't even go to Heaven if there is one! You'll just be a shell rotting in the ground!"

"Is that not what death is little sister?"

I stop and think, _He's right... death is the absence of life, the absence of the ability to do_ _anything but lay in the ground and _rot_... I don't want that to happen to him, but it will sooner or latter... after all, without life, there is no death and without death there is no life... _"Your right..." I mutter, clearly defeated.

"How did you find out anyway?" he asks.

I smirk, "Remember when I had an "imagery friend" in-till age 10?" I ask.

"Yes..." he says.

"And how I just one-day stopped speaking to her all together?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

"Do you remember her name?"

"It was Madame Red I believe..." Sebastian smirks, putting two and two together.

"Yes, and she spoke fondly of her nephew named Ciel and his 'amazingly handsome butler'..." I say. "If you want to know what she was, ask Sebastian or Ciel, I'm tired emotionally and physically... I'm going to bed, good-night brother..." I said getting up. I open the door, Ciel is waiting outside of it, as if knowing that I need someone to take me back to my room because I would surely get hopelessly lost. We walk in silence for a while but I break it, "Your aunt says hi..." I mutter.

He looks behind him at me, "What was her name?"

"Madame Red..." I mutter.

He stops abruptly, "So, you're a senser? Do you have the mark?" he asks.

_Mark? _I wonder. "Mark? What mark?" I question.

Ciel turns around and I see that he's smirking, "Miss Aler, may I see your hand?"

_What the heck?! _"Why?" I ask putting both hands behind my back. When I do so, they both brush cloth, I look up, Sebastian is behind me smirking looking down.

"To see if you have the mark." Sebastian reply's in a silky voice.

"Your both treating me like pray, I don't like that, cornering me off and caging me in like a pig off to slaughter. It's rather uncomfortable." I say showing the younger looking demon both my hands, palms up. He turns the right palm and ignores the left hand. I put the left down. His smirk widens, "You do have the mark, of a strong one too... how interesting..." he mumbles letting my hand go.

"OK... can you take me back to my room now?! Human's sleep you know..." I mutter. Ciel starts to walk away, I follow him and Sebastian walks past us both. About five minuets latter, he stops in-front of my door and opens it. I walk in, "Good-night Miss..." Ciel says and closes the door, I hear his foot-steps fade away and turn to the bed, I walk to it and lay down and sink into it, _I wonder if Emma can sense them too or am I alone in this situation?_ _Ha! Is one truly alone in any situation, there must be one other person out there who's experiencing what I am or worse... _I sigh, _Yes, I've spoken to ghosts, yes I can see and sense Death Gods, and yes, one is outside my_ window... I sigh and walk to the window, I open it and look out, I see a red-headed grim-reaper, "What do you want?!" I yell, the reaper is on a tree branch right outside my window and has looked in on me this whole time...

He looks surprised that I can see him, most do when I start yelling at them... the reaper is a cross-dresser, he is wearing a white shirt, a black vest, a red coat, black pants, and red rimed glasses. He blinks once, twice, "Is my dear Bassy there?" he asks.

"Who?" I ask.

The man sighs, "Sebastian!"

"Oh... umm... don't demons and reapers hate each-other or something?" I ask.

"Me? Hate my Bassy?! No, never! He is like Romeo and I am his Juliet! I remember when we first-"

"Sebastian!" I yell getting tired of this man, he is really irritating...

I look behind me when I sense someone else in the room with me, instead of Sebastian, it's Ciel. "I was hoping for Sebastian because a reaper is asking for him..."

"What is that brat doing here?!" the reaper demands.

"Oh... it's Grell..." Ciel mutters. "Sebastian, get in here!"

A second later, the bedroom door opens, Sebastian steps inside, "Yes?" he asks.

"There is an annoying red-headed reaper asking for you..." I say.

"Me? Annoying?! You'll pay for that you little-" the man named Grell try's to pounce me from the tree just to be stopped by Sebastian.

"I don't think that my master would appreciate you trying to kill his little sister..." Sebastian says.

"She deserves it! I am not annoying!"

I feel myself getting red cheeks from being mad, "Yea, you kinda are..." I mutter...

"Oh! Aren't you going to defend my honor my dear Sebby?"

"No."

"Oh you're so cold!"

"Can you leave?" I ask the reaper getting even more annoyed.

"No!"

"OK... I'm leaving..." I say exiting the room, Ciel follows probably knowing that I'll get lost without someone.

"How do you know that annoying reaper?" I ask him.

Ciel chuckles, "He was Jack the Ripper..."

I look at him surprised. "A Death God was Jack the Ripper?!" I say. "How do you know this?"

"Sebastian brought him to his knees, I was there..."

"Oh..." I think for a second, "Wasn't Madame Red too? I vaguely remember her talking about that..." I mutter thinking hard.

"Yes, she was..." Ciel says, he sounds short of patience so I drop the subject.

"Do you think that the reaper is out of the room now?"

"Knowing how Sebastian would handle this, yes." he says.

"OK, lets start heading back..." I say yawning. "Ciel, I hope you don't mind me asking, but whats your last name?" I ask.

He looks almost surprised at this question, "Why?"

"Because it feels like I've seen you in a history book or heard your name..." I answer truthfully.

"Phantomhive." he says without skipping a beat.

_Knew it! Back in the 19th century, he was "The Queen's Guard-Dog" and owner of the Funtom company... he supposedly died on August 26th 1889... but apparently not... or he's a zombie... in which I highly doubt..._ We stop at my room, he opens the door and the room is empty, it looks like the events that just happened didn't... I step into the room, "Good-night Ciel..." I say.

"Good-night Miss Aler." I hear, then the door closes with a soft click and I'm alone in the room.

* * *

**Soooo keep or trash? Only you can decide! Review and get a free Oreo! Or Grell, he wont leave me alone and he's stalking me...  
**

**Grell: hey!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not won Black Butler... if I did Grell wouldn't be a stalker...**

**Grell: Hey! I heard that!**

* * *

I'm sitting across from my brother at the breakfast table, my sister is next-to me eating eggs and bacon. Last night is still fresh in my mind and honestly, I'm scared for my brother, I don't want him to die that way, by the hands of a demon for what? For revenge? The dead can't feel sorrow or anger, and when he was speaking about it, he was acting as if they could. "Are you alright?" Emma asks me, I look at her surprised, "Yes, just thinking." I say. I don't think that Emma knows what John did and I won't tell her because how would you react if you found out that someone you love did something like this? We both lost mother and father to the same people, John saw both, Emma only saw one, I understand where he's coming from, but to sell his soul for revenge? He doesn't make sense to me...

"Aler, you're lying, tell me the truth." Emma says, when we were younger we somehow developed the ability to read each-others emotions almost as if reading the others mind, so no-matter how good I hide my emotions, she will know how I really feel.

"I'm fine, really!" I lie knowing that it won't work.

"Riiiight and I'm a talking unicorn named Charley..."

"I have a hard time believing that..." I mutter.

"Smart ass..." she says.

I giggle.

"Don't laugh! It's supposed-to be an insult!"

"Insults make me laugh! You should know this..." I say.

"How does getting insulted make you laugh?" our brother asks, I completely forgot that he was here...

"I get bullied allot, after a while the stuff they say gets repeated so much and they think its original so that makes me laugh about how _unoriginal _it is..." I answer.

"Why do you get bullied?"

"For being 'different'" I say doing the quote sign on the word different.

John raises an eyebrow, "Different how?"

"Just... different... having a twin, speaking to people no one else can see, and-"

"So for being gifted?" he interrupts me.

"Gifted? Is gifted considered seeing spiritual beings and being sent away for that, telling others what you can see but they don't believe you, since when-"

"Calm down Aler, your-"

I throw down my fork in which I didn't even remember picking up, "I'm going outside." I say looking away.

"Aler! Calm down!" I hear my brother shout as I storm out the door. I run down the driveway, not knowing where I'm going but I know that it's away from here... away from the demons, from my sister, and my idiotic brother who made a contract with a demon... away from my life perhaps...

* * *

I arrive into town, something I was not expecting to happen, it just... did I suppose. As I walk around, not really knowing where I'm going, I run into Grell... literally. I fall down and look up at the reaper, "Sorry..." I mutter looking away, blush showing on my pale cheeks.

"Oh don't apologize to me! What's wrong?" he asks me pulling me to my feet. "Come-on, lets talk about this someplace a little more... privet, can't have you looking crazy now can we?" he says pulling my hand into a shop labeled Undertaker, I haven't noticed it in-till now, but a strong presence is here, a strong Death God by the feel of it. Grell sits on one of the many scattered coffins around the room and pats the place next-to him, I never thought I would see the day in which I would speak to a Death God and not insult them, yell at them, or startle them by seeing them... I sit down on the coffin, _Well this is strange... _I think, just then a chuckling is heard from deep within the shop, I turn around to the sound and see a coffin lid getting lifted up, when it's out of the way, a man climbs out, he has white long hair, some strands braided, and is wearing a grey cloak. I can feel power coursing off him; Grell speaks successfully snapping me out of my thoughts. "Why do you always come out of a coffin?" he asks the man.

"Kehehe~ you should try it sometime..." he chuckles, "Who is this girly? Have you come to try one of my specially made coffins girl?"

I look at him oddly, "No sir, I don't think that I'm dead just yet." I say to the odd man.

"This is my new friend Aler!" Grell says hugging me to his side tightly.

Undertaker chuckles, "And why are you here if you aren't here to buy?" he asks.

"We needed someplace to talk where she wouldn't sound crazy speaking to someone who no-one else could see." Grell says, I blush at this rate, every paranormal person and thing in town will know that I can see them and sense them...

"Can you... let me... go? I can... barely... breath!" I gasp out. Grell lets me go.

He chuckles again, "How did you find out she can see you Grelly?"

"She yelled at me while I was in a tree!" he says like it's normal to be in a tree outside of a girl's window.

"You were outside my window! Reaper or not, I don't want a peeping tom!" I say. "However I'm not calling you one, it's just... well if you were human and you found out that your brother sold his soul to a demon, wouldn't you be kinda grumpy? So when I found you in a tree outside my window..." I mutter. The door opens and I look at the person who opened it. It's Ciel, he looks kind of irritated.

"Your brother wants you home..." he says to me, ignoring Grell and the Undertaker.

"Ahh, Earl, I take that the girl's brother is your contractor?" the Undertaker asks giggling.

He looks at him as if noticing him for the first time, "Hello Undertaker, yes, your right." he says. "Miss Aler, please come with me. Your brother wants you home right away."

I nod, "It was nice seeing you again Grell, bye Undertaker." I say getting up and following Ciel out.

Once outside, Ciel says, "How did you meet Grell again? Do you always attract so much attention from inhuman things? It's rare for a young person to see a ghost, never-or-less speak to one, but a reaper?"

"Well... yea..." I say, "I remember I once cheated on a test by a spirit telling me all the answers." I say looking down, "So I've pretty much grown used-to it..." I say.

I hear Ciel chuckle and we continue to walk without a single word between us...

* * *

**Well there's yet another chapter because some people like this :) yay!  
**

**Grell: What?! Some people actually like this?! Who's paying you?! **

**Author: Grell, shut up... if you review, you get Oreos! ... or the annoying red-headed chainsaw wielding reaper...  
**


	3. Author's Message

**Author's Message, please read: **

**I'm not going to have my laptop in-till the 11th or 12th of August, I have NOT abandoned this story... well I suppose that's it... "I'll be back", "May the force be with you." and so on... peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: *creepy voice* I'm baaaack! So, miss me? I hope so :) I'm trying to think of a better title for the story and I need help because I'm horrible at story names... Grell! The disclaimer please! **

**Grell: Why must _I _do it?**

**Author: Because if you do, I _may _pare you up with Sebastian! *whispers so he doesn't hear* I wont.**

**Grell: Oh! SebastianStalker dose not own Black Butler, there! Now pair me with Sebby-Chan!**

**Author: Yea- no...**

**Grell: *pills out chainsaw***

**Author: Oh cra- HELLLLP! *runs***

* * *

We reach the large intimidating house and Ciel opens the door for me. "This way please." he says leading me inside and up the stairs to my brother's office. He knocks politely and enters when we hear an "Enter". My brother is sitting at his desk looking very bored. "Aler!" he says looking happy that I'm fine. "Are you OK? Are you still mad?" he asks talking a mile a minute.

"Slow down!" I say, "No, I'm not mad anymore, I just needed to get away from life... my attempt failed though because I ran into a Death God... literally..."

"Oh my... was it Grell?" John asks.

"Yes... you know him?"

"Yes, he's an annoying red-headed reaper who has a thing for Sebastian." he says smirking at my face.

"OK then..." I say watching Sebastian carefully, he's behind my brother's chair staring me down as if challenging me to do something stupid like attack him or Ciel, which I would never do in-less I wanted to die very horribly. "Umm... why did you want to see me?" I ask unsure.

"Can't an older brother request to see his baby sister after she stomps off like that?" he says with a caring voice.

I sigh heavily, "Well when you put it that way..." I say. "But that can't be it." I say to him crossing my arms.

It's his turn to sigh, "Your right... I have a request to make..."

"And what would that request be?"

"You can speak to the dead right?"

"Yes..."

"Can you help me with a murder case?"

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU SOLVE CRIMES?!" I scream, Sebastian cringes at the voice level, I probably just murdered his ears but I can't bring myself to care.

"Since we became orphans..."

"OK..." I say. "Whats the name of the dead person?" I ask.

"Josh Keller."

"Wait... as in the _noble _Josh Keller? Of the noble family?! I'm going to be forced to speak to a dead noble?" I say imaging a bratty person.

"Yes."

"Who would be idiotic enough to kill a noble?" I demand.

"That's what we're trying to find out." he says mysteriously. "Can you summon paranormal beings?"

"Yes, but I've never tried to summon a ghost." I say to him rolling my eyes.

"Do you know how to?"

"Yes but I need a demon, blood from an innocent soul and a black sheep."

"Sounds more like a sacrifice then a summoning... or a summoning for a demon." John says looking at me. "How do you know what we will need?"

"I've summoned things before." I say looking at Sebastian. _I've summoned demons, the spell ingredients to do so is much different and kind of funny... _

"We will do this tomorrow after dinner. Ciel will be the demon for this, speaking of which, why _do _you need a demon for this?"

"Demons have stronger summoning energy then a human, you need a demon for this because their summing energy is more direct and powerful." I answer, Sebastian raises an eye-brow and my knowledge but stays silent.

My brother nods, "Very well, please go to your assigned room and stay there in-till tomorrow evening, dinner will be served to you in your room. This will be your punishment for misbehaving at breakfast."

"What?! But-"

"No buts, how you acted was uncalled for and disrespectful, for acting like an immature child, you will be punished."

"Whatever..." I mumble under my breath.

"Sebastian, please escort Aler to her room and keep guard on the door." he says.

"Hey!" _Well there goes one form of escape. _I follow Sebastian out of the room, I can almost feel his smirk! We continue walking in-till he reaches the room and opens the door, I step inside and I hear the door close with a soft _click_, I walk to the bed and face plant on it, _I'm under room arrest! Arg I hate you John!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter is shorter than the story's chapters usually will be... I hope. Umm... REVIEW MY MONKEY MINIONS! Yea... if you do, I'll send a free Sebastian to you!**

**Grell: ... I'm going to review... **

**Sebastian: *takes Grell's computer and all electronic devices and burns them* There, fixed.**

**Author: 0.o**

**Grell: T.T So cold!**


End file.
